battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Drive Episode 12
The twelfth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Shunta, Yoku and Inui compete for a new 12 God-King. Summary Inui and his subordinates aimlessly search for a 12-God King. They aren't having any luck, and the ruins they're in start collapsing. While they're relieved to have all made it out safely, Inui is still not content, as he wants to find a 12 God-King to be useful to Tatsumi. On his own search for 12 God-King cards, Sandrat finds himself in a foggy place. He discovers a wall, and there, a door opens for him. Later, Shishi announces her discovery of a new Soul Spot. She is certain a 12 God-King card is there. Both Inui and Kabuto are anxious to go and take it, but Tatsumi decides Inui is best suited for the job. Shunta's group is also trying to navigate through fog. They're also headed for the Soul Spot. On the way there, Inui appears. Kinoto tries to beat him to the Soul Spot's location, but Inui starts to ram their ship with his. Unfortunately for him, though he makes it there first, he crashes into the wall. Once Shunta's group reaches the wall, Sandrat is ejected through the door, and sent flying somewhere. Shunta is surprised by this, but everyone is more concerned with what the strange wall is. Eto explains that it's called the Wall of Gaiou. There, battlers face a trial where they have to last through a set number of turns, rather than winning a battle. Shunta, Yoku and Mei are anxious to try. They head to the doors. However, as the doors are opening, Inui pushes Mei away and goes through the door in his place. Shunta, Yoku and Inui each wind up in separate rooms, and find themselves up against rock heads. They realize that the lights in the room go out each time a turn ends, and there must be ten turns total. Shunta is the first to lose his battle, as the summoning of Diabolica-Mantis takes him by surprise. He's ejected from the wall, and is in bad shape. Eto works to heal him. She explains that because the Soul Core, which is like a battler's soul, was destroyed while in Shunta's life, the effects were damaging. Yoku is the next to be done in, due to his opponent's brave combo. He is also ejected. Inui's subordinates are excited by the realization that he's the only one left inside. While Inui continues to battle, Tatsumi questions Shishi about her prediction. She acknowledges that she saw only Inui being able to pass the trial. Tatsumi claims that Inui is his strongest shield, due to his unshakeable loyalty. Though Inui is struggling, he focuses on his objective to win for Tatsumi, recalling a time when he protected Tatsumi from danger. He is finally able to get through ten turns, and is rewarded with The BoarTwelveGodKing Calamity-Boar. Though Inui is delighted with his success, Yoku and the others are bitter about their loss, and worried about what will happen next. Sandrat, who is watching from a distance, is glad for the opportunity to get his hands on a new 12 God-King. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Bursts are discussed. Matches Shunta vs. rock head Turn 1 (Shunta): -Shunta summons Koleon at LV2. -9 turns remain. Turn 2 (Rock head): -The rock head summons two The BattleBeast Babyrouza at LV2. -The rock head attacks with The BattleBeast Babyrouza. Shunta blocks with Koleon. Both are destroyed. -The rock head attacks with The BattleBeast Babyrouza. Shunta takes a life. Four lives remain. -8 turns remain. Turn 7 (Shunta): -On the rock head's field is The IronHero Saigord-Golem. On Shunta's field is The NinthBeast Jaguaredge. He has one life left. -Shunta summons The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed. -Shunta attacks with The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed. With its effect when attacking, Seal, the Soul Core on it is placed in Shunta's life. Then, with Exeseed's effect when Sealed, his spirits in the family "God King" and "Ten Crown" gain Run The Distance. With Run The Distance, Exeseed target attacks The IronHero Saigord-Golem. The IronHero Saigord-Golem is destroyed. -3 turns remain. Turn 8 (Rock head): -The rock head summons The BlackInsectDemonlord Diabolica-Mantis at LV2. -The rock head attacks with The BlackInsectDemonlord Diabolica-Mantis. With its effect when attacking, The NinthBeast Jaguaredge is exhausted. Shunta takes a life. One life remains. With The BlackInsectDemonlord Diabolica-Mantis's effect, because it decreased the life, another life is sent to the reserve, taking Shunta's last life. Winner: Rock head Yoku vs. rock head Turn 3 (Yoku): -On the rock head's field is an exhausted The BattleBeast Babyrouza. On Yoku's field is a ChickenKnight at LV2. He has four lives remaining. -Yoku summons another ChickenKnight at LV2. -7 turns remain. Turn 4 (Rock head): -Taking core from Babyrouza, the rock head summons two Bufumots. -The rock head attacks with Bufumot. Yoku blocks with ChickenKnight. Bufumot is destroyed, and with its effect when destroyed, ChickenKnight is exhausted. -Te rock head attacks with Bufumot and The BattleBeast Babyrouza. Yoku takes a life for both. Two lives remain. -6 turns remain. Turn 8 (Rock head): -On the rock head's field is Hinoshishi and two The BattleBeast Babyrouza. On Yoku's field is The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix, two The FourthKnight Chevaliers, and two ChickenKnights. He has two lives remaining. -The rock head summons The SunDragon Sieg-Apollodragon and The FangEmperor Cerbelord. The rock head braves them together, which brings them up to LV2. -The rock head attacks with Hinoshishi. Yoku blocks with The FourthKnight Chevalier. Hinoshishi is destroyed. -The rock head attacks with The SunDragon Sieg-Apollodragon. With The FangEmperor Cerbelord's effect, it is refreshed. Then, with The SunDragon Sieg-Apollodragon's effect, it target attacks The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix. The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix is destroyed. -The rock head attacks with The SunDragon Sieg-Apollodragon again. Bringing it down to LV1, it plays Break Grind in flash timing. This destroys three opposing spirits with a cost of three or below, which destroys the rest of Yoku's refreshed spirits. Yoku is forced to take his last two lives. Winner: Rock head Inui vs. rock head Turn 5 (Inui): -On the rock head's field is Bufumot and The BattleBeast Babyrouza, both exhausted. On Inui's field is two Dark-Caribous, both at LV2. He has two lives remaining. -Inui summons DarkBison at LV2. -5 turns remain. Turn 6 (Rock head): -The rock head's field now has Hinoshishi and another Babyrouza. It also has a burst set. -The rock head attacks with Bufumot. Inui blocks with Dark-Caribou. Bufumot is destroyed, and with its effect when destroyed, Dark-Caribou is exhausted. -The rock head attacks with Hinoshishi. Inui blocks with DarkBison. Hinoshishi is destroyed. -The rock head attacks with The BattleBeast Babyrouza. Using core from Dark-Caribou, Inui plays Light Wings Sword in flash timing. This allows DarkBison to block in exhausted position for the rest of the turn. Inui blocks with DarkBison. The BattleBeast Babyrouza is destroyed. -4 turns remain. Turn 7 (Inui): -Using core from Dark-Caribou and DarkBison, Inui summons The DarkKingMachineBeast Darkness-Griffon at LV2. With its effect when summoned, The BattleBeast Babyrouza is returned to the rock head's hand. However, because Inui used an effect when summoned, this activates its burst, The IronHero Saigord-Golem. With its burst effect, 8 cards, equal to Darkness-Griffon's cost, are discarded from Inui's deck. In addition, because a card with Burst was discarded due to this effect, it is summoned at LV2. -3 turns remain. Turn 8 (Rock head): -The rock head summons two The BattleBeast Babyrouza at LV2 and sets a burst. -The rock head attacks with The IronHero Saigord-Golem. With its effect when attacking, Great Demolish, 10 cards are discarded from Inui's deck. In addition, because a card with Burst was discarded due to this effect, an opposing spirit is destroyed, so DarkBison is destroyed. Inui blocks with The DarkKingMachineBeast Darkness-Griffon. Both spirits are destroyed. However, because its spirit was destroyed, its burst, Mark of Zorro activates. This sends two cores from Inui's spirits to the trash, depleting both of his remaining spirits. -The rock head attacks with The BattleBeast Babyrouza. Inui takes a life. One life remains. -The rock head attacks with The BattleBeast Babyrouza. In flash timing, Inui plays Ice Age Shield. This prevents a targeted spirit from decreasing his life, so the attacking Babyrouza can't decrease Inui's last life. -2 turns remain. Turn 9 (Inui): -Inui summons The BlackHeavenFox Nega-Ninetail at LV3. -1 turn remains. Turn 10 (Rock head): -Taking core from Babyrouza, the rock head summons The BlackInsectDemonlord Diabolica-Mantis. -The rock head attacks with The BlackInsectDemonlord Diabolica-Mantis. With its effect when attacking, The BlackHeavenFox Nega-Ninetail is exhausted. In flash timing, Inui plays Pure Elixir, which refreshes all of his spirits. Inui then blocks with The BlackHeavenFox Nega-Ninetail. With its effect when battles, opposing spirits up to a total of 8000 BP are returned to the hand. This returns both of the Babyrouzas. The BlackInsectDemonlord Diabolica-Mantis is destroyed. -No more turns remain. Winner: Inui Cards Used Red Koleon The NinthBeast Jaguaredge The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed Hinoshishi The SunDragon Sieg-Apollodragon Green ChickenKnight Bufumot The BlackInsectDemonlord Diabolica-Mantis The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix The FourthKnight Chevalier White Dark-Caribou DarkBison Light Wings Sword The DarkKingMachineBeast Darkness-Griffon Ice Age Shield The BlackHeavenFox Nega-Ninetail Pure Elixir (Revival) Blue The BattleBeast Babyrouza The IronHero Saigord-Golem The FangEmperor Cerbelord Break Grind Purple Mark-of-Zorro Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Tatsumi- Jun Fukuyama *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *General Inui- Tomokazu Sugita *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Shishi- Kei Shindou *Kabuto- Tetsu Inada *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Subordinate A- Ikuji Nose *Subordinate B- Kosuke Miyoshi Main Staff *Script- Tsuyoshi Tamai *Storyboard- Mamoru Enomoto, Hiroaki Kudou *Episode Director- Mamoru Enomoto *Animation Director- Tomoshige Inayoshi Category:Episodes: Double Drive